Too Many Damn Prophecies
by blondybear says yay ginnydraco
Summary: When Ginny and Draco are thrown into circumstances beyond their control, who knows what will happen next?
1. Default Chapter

Draco slammed the door to the dungeons that he, along with the rest of the Slytherins, called home and stormed down the hall, muttering to himself. No one truly understood him, but his father was the least perceptive of all. Draco was the classic "popular guy who everyone loves to hate," and had been complaining to his father about how he felt lonely most of the time. (Honestly, like Crabbe and Goyle could be called "friends.") Draco's father, Lucius, felt little sympathy for the boy and calmly explained that "Malfoys don't feel," told his son to "go get laid," and promptly disappeared as the fire returned to normal.

*****

Ginny was fuming and sobbing as she ran down the stairs from the Gryffindor common room and out the door. She knew she was breaking rules and she didn't care. Her feelings had been utterly crushed. She had finally gotten up the nerve to tell her brother, Ron, how left out he and his friends made her feel and he had laughed at her and told her to "go find a boyfriend or something," totally and effectively dismissing her complaint. She had slapped him hard, turned on her heels, and walked calmly out of the room right before she burst into tears.

*****

Draco was so pissed off that even seeing the littlest weasel with tears streaming down her face brought him no pleasure. He didn't even feel compelled to antagonize her despite the fact that she was obviously in an already agitated state and would have been extremely easy to provoke, so he just ignored her as he stormed out the door and headed for the lake.

*****

Ginny thought she saw someone head out the doors just ahead of her, but it was hard to tell through the layer of tears spilling from her eyes. She decided it didn't matter anyway and thought about it no more as she banged open the door and silently made her way to her secret spot by the lake.

*****

Draco couldn't believe it when he saw the little weasely girl sit down across the lake from him. What in the world was she doing out, breaking the "bedtime" rule (as he referred to it)? And…"what in the hell?!" he yelled as the rock he was sitting on suddenly swung down like a trapdoor and he was falling…

*****

Ginny was totally oblivious to what was going on around her as she sat in her "secret spot,"which was actually a little alcove between two bigger rocks (and she was just the right size to fit perfectly into it without being seen unless someone was at just the right angle directly across the lake). She did notice however, when the ground under her dropped out and she was suddenly falling into darkness.

*****

Draco hit the ground and rolled only to land on something soft…he lifted his head, fumbled for his lighter in his pocket, lit it, and glanced around him…correction--someone soft. He was in a dark hole (judging from the fall it was way underground) and he was with the little weasel girl. He groaned. He got up and she didn't move. He searched the "room for any way out but found none. His search did yield a crudely made torch, though. She still hadn't moved. This worried him…not because he cared about what happened to her…Malfoys don't care. Especially for Weaselys…but if she was hurt he could possibly be blamed. He couldn't have that. A closer examination of her made him gasp a little though he would never have admitted it. She was unconscious and it was easy to see why. She lay sprawled on the ground and a puddle of congealing blood surrounded her head. The rock she had obviously struck her head on lay beside her and the grotesque gash on the back of her head brought him close to being sick (another thing he would never admit to later). He used his wand and a healing spell that took care of her wound, but she had lost a lot of blood. He picked her up, amazed at how light and warm she felt in his arms, and laid her on one of the two beds he had found--the bigger of the two, which he told himself was just because he couldn't have her rolling off of the bed and hurting herself worse. He gently wiped the blood away with a damp rag and she stirred. He whispered for her to rest and suddenly feeling a very odd urge, he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the forehead. 'What the hell?!' he screamed at himself mentally and went to lay down on the other bed, hoping sleep would set him back to normal.

*****


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny woke up and looked around. She had no memory of this place. She tried to think of the last thing she could remember…only to discover she couldn't remember a thing except a vague vision of a boy telling her to rest and kissing her forehead. She figured this must be her boyfriend…where had he gone? Maybe he could help her remember. She pushed the blanket off of her and tumbled out of bed. She stumbled around the room and tripped against something hard to land next to the boy she recognized. She couldn't think of his name, but then she couldn't think of her own name either. He was sleeping still, so she snuggled up next to him, laid her head on his outstretched arm, and pressed her lips lightly on his neck before falling back asleep.

*****

Draco stirred as he felt someone kiss his neck and reached out to pull the warm body next to him closer. He heard her sigh happily and begin a very delicate little snore. He smiled, brushed her hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. 'Such beauty in *my* arms,' he thought…'fiery red hair, pools of chocolate for eyes, slender little body, so soft.' He started to slide back into total unconsciousness, but was jerked back as he realized who he was describing…who exactly it was that was laying in his arms. He looked down at her and she looked so content and peaceful that he didn't want to move her. The other voice in his head screamed 'Are you out of your mind?…when she wakes up in your arms she'll totally freak out…but she came to me first…*she* kissed *my* neck…why?' His other voice didn't have an answer so he stayed where he was, pulled her close, and fell back asleep.

*****

Ginny woke up in his arms and smiled. He was still sleeping so she just stayed there and waited for him to wake up. She marveled at the fact that even though she had no clue where or even who she was, she felt totally content and safe having the boy nest to her holding her. Finally he stirred and then seemed startled and surprised when he was her. She didn't know what to make of that so she just smiled sweetly and said, "Good morning, Baby." Then he looked intently at her as if he was very confused, but was somehow sure she would have the answer. She found this funny since at the moment she couldn't even answer her own questions. "You look more confused than me," she said, realizing he wasn't going to initiate a conversation. He still said nothing. "Well…this is going well…um…"she struggled to come up with a way of saying it that wouldn't make her sound totally insane…"what do you call me?" she finished lamely.

*****

Draco awoke with a beautiful girl in his arms and smiled to himself…then realized *which* beautiful girl it was and suddenly he gaped in shock at her. 'Good morning, *BABY*?!' WTF?!' He didn't really hear the rest of what she said except vaguely understanding "what do you call me?" He was still so in shock though, that when he did manage to speak, all he could manage was a choked, half-questioning, "B-b-baby?"

*****

'Shit!' she though…so much for that idea! "Have you always called me Baby?" she asked sweetly. "Even before we were together?" When he didn't answer right away she became slightly worried. This wasn't going well…maybe he thought her daft for asking stupid questions. Maybe she should just explain to him that she couldn't remember anything…

*****

Draco's brain was now screaming at him 'Whoa! Overload! Overload! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What the *HELL* is going on?!' Somehow, though, he managed to keep a steady voice, "Ok, I think we're both a little confused right now, so how about you tell me what you're thinking right now and then I'll go?"

*****

"Well, ok, you're probably going to think me daft, but I can't remember anything except me laying on a bed and you telling me to rest and kissing my forehead. That was all I could remember when I woke up so I figured you were my boyfriend." She was crying now. "Was I wrong?"

*****

He felt an emotion that he didn't really recognize as he stared on at the trembling girl in front of him. She was obviously terrified and he couldn't crush her any further. Knowing he would probably regret this later, he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head. "No, you were right and I'm here for you. Don't worry, you're safe with me. By the way, you are Ginny and I am Draco."

*****


	3. Sorry guys

Sorry I didn't get a chance to update my story yet guys, but if ya hang tight with me, I'll get to it as soon as possible, hopefully by the end of the week. Trust me when I say that I had a very not good night last night that involved running out of gas along the interstate and then somehow compounding that by also managing to lock myself out of my car so that I had to sit in the cold beside my car for 45 minutes for my daddy to come rescue me…no I swear…that really happened!! I'm not just trying to make up an excuse for why my story is not updated…why do I suddenly feel like I'm in high school again making up an excuse for not having my homework done (which happened frequently by the way). Anyway, this story is much more fun than homework so you have my word that I will do my best to update soon though it may be a shorter chapter than the others.


	4. Chapter4

Narcissa, looking pained and frightened at the same time, gathered within herself enough courage and did something she knew was very very stupid. She challenged Lucius Malfoy, her husband. "Dear, do you really think that's the best way to deal with Draco? I mean, maybe…" Lucius slapped her so hard she was thrown violently to the floor.

*****

Ron stood there for almost a full minute before raising his hand to rub the spot on his cheek that was rapidly beginning to show the red handprint that was the evidence of the good, hard slap his sister had placed on his face before quietly exiting the room. Then he spun around to glare at Hermione. "This is all *your* fault!" he raged at her. She looked rather offended and shocked but managed to sputter, "*My* fault?!" "Yes, *your* fault! If you hadn't been nagging at me, I wouldn't have snapped at her." "Oh no, you are *not* pinning this on me you slimy git!" With that, she smacked him even harder than Ginny had just done on the opposite cheek and stormed out of the room, banging the door loudly behind her and muttering under her breath as she went. "What in the *hell* has gotten *into* these damn women?!" he yelled at precisely the same moment Harry had chosen to come down from the boys dorm into the common room.

*****

Narcissa stayed on the ground until he left the room and though she thought her head might explode, she refused to cry. If there was one thing Lucius had taught her, whether it was intentional or not, it was pride. She reached out with one hand to hold onto the table and pulled herself up. She had put up with Lucius's horrible temper and frequent violent beatings since she had been forced to marry him and she was not going to take it any more. For a while now, she had been trying to hold on and maintain things for Draco's sake, but it was quite obvious after today's ordeal that Draco would be better off if Lucius were gone. Narcissa vowed then and there that Lucius would not control her or Draco anymore.

*****

Harry, not quite sure what to make of the situation, just stood there for a minute before continuing into the room. "Uh…Ron?" Ron jumped at the sound of Harry's voice and, startled back to reality, looked sheepishly at Harry. "Ron…are you ok?" "Um….yeah, I just…" "K then, I'm assuming one of these 'damn women' is Mione and that whoever the other is is probably the reason for at least one of those handprints on your face. Am I right so far?" Ron blushed furiously now, hiding the handprints. "No, Harry! Not like you're thinking! I don't even know if Hermione has those kind of feelings for me, but there is no other girl for me! Basically, Ginny was upset, said we left her out, I told her 'go get a boyfriend or something,' she got mad, smacked me, then she left, I got mad and yelled at Mione for nagging at me, she got mad at me cuz I blamed her so then she smacked me even harder on the other cheek." As Ron took a breath after this explanation, Harry stood there thinking for a few seconds before he broke the silence by asking where Ginny was. Ron was incredulous, not to mention irate. "I don't know! I don't care! The little bitch just smacked me!" "Don't call her a bitch ever again, Ron. She's your sister and she was right. We do leave her out a lot and when she finally gets enough guts to call you on it, you totally dismissed her as if her feelings didn't matter, when you should have apologized for the slight and made the effort to be nicer to her. So I'm going to go find her and do what you should've done," Harry calmly explained, then turned and walked away. 'Damn, I wonder if there's anyone else I could piss off today,' Ron wondered, 'Sister, Potential Girlfriend, Best Friend…hmm…I know…Worst Enemy! Where's Malfoy?' Ron shook his head, and for lack of anything better to do, went off in search of anyone to talk to, but half-hoping to run into either Draco or Ginny--one to take out his frustrations on and the other to apologize to. If only he knew…

*****

While stumbling around in the dark, Draco had found some material and a short metal pole. There had also been some gas next to it and so he had wrapped the material around the pole, tying it in a crude knot and dipped it in the flammable liquid. After lighting his homemade torch, he and Ginny had explored the little "almost house thing" they had landed in. Draco, on his first exploration, had thought it to be only one room, but with better lighting and another pair of eyes helping him look around, he and Ginny had discovered that there were several adjoining rooms. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, and a dungeon-like cellar that had food stored in it. The cellar seemed to be charmed to have a constant supply of food that never spoiled and there was even a closet that Draco had taken to calling "The Closet of Necessity" after a "Room of Necessity" that existed in Hogwarts, which was where she went to school according to Draco. After their day of exploring they were both exhausted and Draco insisted that Ginny needed lots of rest even though she felt fine. When they went to go bed, though, the issue of sleeping arrangements came up. Even though they were "going out," Ginny had thought a lot about the way she had just assumed that he was her boyfriend. Not remembering anything, she had decided it was probably best to just start over with everything and just act as though nothing had happened between them. "Draco, would you be offended if I were to propose that we just start over? I mean, I don't remember anything….I can't believe I just assumed you were my boyfriend…I mean I kinda need to get caught up on who I am before we try to make a relationship work…um…could we be just friends until I get things worked out in my head?" Draco tried not to show his relief at her words…this was perfect! Now they could form an *actual* relationship and he wouldn't have to worry about it and the lie he had told her so easily. "Ginny, I totally agree. Let's pretend we never dated and we're starting a new friendship. Agreed?" She grinned. "Agreed."

*****


End file.
